The Rat
by Sapphire93
Summary: This is a deleted chapter from Four Fathers. It's based on a true story where a rat was in my room on vacation. Better than it sounds. R&R please. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**Ann: This is based on a true story. This happened when I was on vacation. Some parts I did change, though. This takes place when Sapphire (me) is 10 years old and is on vacation with the turtles.**

**The Rat**

**I woke up at 1:20 AM to a scratching noise. I went into the hall to see what it was but I saw nothing. Although, Donny and Leo were in the hall.**

**"What's wrong?" Donny asked.**

**"I heard a scratching noise." I replied.**

**"See, Leo?" Donny turned to his brother.**

**"What?" Leo had no idea what he was talking about.**

**"Sapphire heard it, too." Donny responded.**

**"The scratching noise?" Leo wondered.**

**"Yeah." Donny confirmed.**

**"I don't know. I'll be back in bed." Donny went back to his room.**

**"Better just go back to sleep." Leo suggested.**

**"But I won't be able to sleep with that." I said.**

**"Don't worry," Leo assured me. "It's probably just a chipmunk or a rat or something..."**

**"A rat?"**

**"****Or**** a rat, I said. It could be a harmless chipmunk." Leo knew what he said was a mistake.**

**"Or a deadly rat." I added.**

**Leo shook his head. "Rats aren't deadly."**

**"They can be." I replied.**

**"Really?" he asked.**

**I shrugged. "I don't know."**

**Leo sighed and went into my room. We heard the scratching again and he pushed the ceiling tile up then the noise stopped. "He's above your room." he stated.**

**"Great!" I said sarcastically.**

**"Can you sleep, do you think?" Leo asked.**

**"No. Not if he keeps the scratching noise up. I'll be waking up from it the rest of the night." I replied.**

**"True. Bring your stuff into Raph's room. Then you won't hear it anymore." Leo told me.**

**"I'm not having sex," I glared at Leo. "Especially with Raph."**

**Leo stared at me. "...Excuse me?"**

**"When people sleep in bed together, doesn't that mean that they have to have sex?" I asked.**

**"No, that doesn't mean that they have to have sex and you shouldn't even know about that word yet!" Leo grabbed my sleeping bag.**

**"I don't want to sleep on the bed, though." I said.**

**Leo gave me my sleeping bag. "Then sleep on the floor." He turned on the hall light so I could see where I was going.**

**"Can someone please turn off that light?" Raph woke up.**

**"In a minute. Sapphire's bunking with you tonight." Leo stated.**

**"What?!"**

**"There's a scratching noise in her room. It's a chipmunk or a rat or something." Leo explained.**

**"So, what's the worst she can get? Rabies?" Raph sat up in his bed. "She won't die!"**

**"Yes I could." I corrected.**

**"You can't die from rabies." Raph repeated.**

**"Yes you can." I argued.**

**Raph started to believe me. "Really?"**

**"I don't know." I climbed in the bed.**

**"I thought you said that you were going to sleep on the floor?" Leo wondered.**

**"I don't feel like it." I got under the covers.**

**Leo sighed and turned to Raph. "She's all yours, Raph." He turned off the light and left to go back to his room.**

**"Goodnight." Raph replied.**

**"Night..." I lied down not facing Raph. "We're not having sex, by the way."**

**"..." Raph shot up in his bed. "LEO!"**

**Five minutes of me continuously moving later...**

**Raph kicked me.**

**"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.**

**"Stop moving every five seconds!" Raph answered.**

**"I can't get comfortable." I stated.**

**"Yes you can." Raph said.**

**"No I can't." I glared at him.**

**"Then move slowly." Raph ordered.**

**"No way!" I responded. "I'll be up all night if I do!"**

**"I'll be up all night if you don't!" Raph threw his pillow over his head.**

**The next morning...**

**I woke up and no one was in the cottage. I went outside and only found Raph. He pulled a chair down to the end of the dock and was sitting right in front of the lake.**

**"Finally you're awake." Raph said without looking up from his puzzle.**

**"Good morning to you too," I replied sarcastically. "Where is everyone?"**

**"Shopping. I decided to stay here and wait for you to wake up. Although, even if you were awake, I'd probably stay home anyway." Raph answered.**

**"I would've gone with them." I pouted.**

**"Its noon already," Raph finally looked up from his puzzle. "Do you really think they would wait that long?"**

**"Probably not." I turned around and went back inside the house. I opened the door to my room and paused staring at my bed. There it was. The rat was sound asleep on my bed. I slammed the door shut and ran back outside. "RAPH!!!" I started running towards him and tripped and pushed him.**

**"What are you--SAPPHIRE! LOOK OUT!" Raph tried to move but fell into the water.**

**I lied on the dock looking around. "Um...Oops..." I looked over the dock and just saw water. "...Raph? Oh, this is not good..."**

**Raph climbed out of the water on the other side of the dock.**

**"There you are!" I smiled.**

**Raph glared at me. "What do you want?"**

**I suddenly remembered why I had come out in the first place and started to panic. "Rat! It's in my room! Go kill it!" I demanded.**

**"The rat's in your room?" Raph asked shocked.**

**"Is there an echo out here? Yes! He's in my room!" I shouted.**

**Raph couldn't believe how he got out of the ceiling. "Seriously?"**

**I sighed. "Raph..."**

**"Okay, okay." Raph went back inside the house and went into the kitchen.**

**"It's in my room, Raph. Not the kitchen." I said.**

**"No, wait," Raph stopped me from opening the door. "How are we going to catch it?"**

**"...Get one of the fishing nets." I suggested.**

**"Good idea!" Raph got one of the fishing nets.**

**"Ready?" I was about to open the door again.**

**"Wait..."**

**"Now what?" I was getting impatient.**

**"What are we going to keep him in?" Raph looked around the kitchen.**

**"I don't know. A pot?" I responded.**

**"Good enough!" Raph grabbed a pot.**

**"Okay, now are we ready?" I asked.**

**"I hope so." Raph replied.**

**I shook my head. "Alright," I opened the door and looked on my bed. It was empty. "Where did it go? Oh my God! Where did it go?"**

**"I thought you said it was on your bed?" Raph pointed to my bed.**

**"It was."**

**"Then where is it?"**

**"I don't know!" I looked under the bed.**

**"This is great," Raph stood in the same spot not bothering to help me look for the rat. "He probably slipped out from underneath our legs without us realizing it. He's probably running around the whole house by now."**

**"Or it could be stuck in the window trying to get out." I walked over to the window to see the rat's rear-end sticking out.**

**"Where's Donny's camera?" Raph asked smiling.**

**"What are you talking about?" I hit him. "Don't do that!"**

**"He looks funny!" Raph covered himself.**

**"Raph, there's a rat stuck in my window. Get it out!" I ordered.**

**"How?"**

**"Push it."**

**"I'm not touching it!" Raph stepped back.**

**"You don't have to." I replied.**

**"Then how can I push it out without touching it?" Raph asked.**

**"Um," I tried thinking. "Get a baseball bat."**

**"Good idea!" Raph left and was back with the bat in one minute. "Ready?"**

**"Yep. Go!"**

**"Wait..."**

**"Now what?" I rolled my eyes.**

**"Why do I have to be the one to kill him?" Raph asked.**

**I blinked. "...You're the ninja."**

**"So? The rat's in your room. It's your problem!" Raph responded. "I don't want to touch that thing."**

**"Please? You're stronger." I said.**

**"...It's a rat, Sapphire. I think you can take it." Raph almost left the room.**

**"Raph, I'll tell Leo, Donny, and Mikey that you were being mean to me when the rat was inside my room." I teased.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it, okay? But not because of the threat to tell my brothers."**

**"Then why are you deciding to do this again?" I smiled.**

**"Shut up," Raph walked over to my window. "He's gone."**

**"What?" I went over to my window.**

**Raph put the bat down. "He got out on his own."**

**"Where?"**

**"I don't know. Probably outside somewhere running away from us."**

**"At least he's gone. That's all I care about." I sat on my bed.**

**"Yeah...Can I go back to doing my puzzle now?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed.**

**"Finally!" Raph left the room.**

**I looked under my bed just to make sure that the rat was gone for good.**

**"Sapphire!" Raph called.**

**"What is it?" I went outside.**

**"Look." Raph pointed to the water.**

**I looked and saw the rat floating in the water dead. "What did you do to it?" I asked.**

**"I didn't do anything to it," Raph explained. "I came outside, I saw him, he saw me, and then he ran right off the dock and into the lake.**

**"So he committed suicide?" I confirmed.**

**"Basically." Raph nodded.**

**"Wow. There's something you don't normally see." I folded my arms across my chest.**

**"Well," Raph grabbed his puzzle. "If you need me, I'll be here doing my puzzle."**

**"No!" I stopped him.**

**"What for?" Raph asked.**

**"We should have a funeral for the poor thing." I said.**

**Raph rubbed his temples. "You want to kill it, he kills himself, and now you want to have a funeral for him?"**

**I smiled and nodded.**

**"That makes no sense at all." Raph threw his puzzle on the table.**

**"Raph, he's floating away. Go catch it with the fishing nets."**

**"Sapphire, no! We're not having a funeral for that thing."**

**"Is that the rat that was in Sapphire's room?" Donny came up to us.**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"When did you guys get here?" Raph asked.**

**"Just now." Mikey replied.**

**"You guys could help, you know!" Leo was yelling at the rest of us while he brought in all the stuff they bought into the house.**

**"Alright, alright!" Donny went to go help.**

**"Just because he was in your room making a scratching noise, you had to drown the poor thing?" Mikey exclaimed.**

**"He drowned himself." Raph replied.**

**"Yeah," I agreed. "I actually want to have a funeral for him, but Raph said no." I went back into the house to see what they bought at the stores.**

**That night...**

**I went into Raph's room. "Raph?" I whispered.**

**"What?" he groaned.**

**"There's a clicking noise in my room."**

**Raph threw the pillow on his face. "Here we go again!"**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked it. R&R please!**


End file.
